


Coping Methods

by sublimevoide



Category: Gravity Falls, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Lets make a deal", Gen, Irresponsible dad friend, Mild Language, Mind Invasion, Past Torture, Soul Selling, dreamscape, kind of??? I mean it's bill people, poor shiro bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide
Summary: Bill finds a new set of playthings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Katnined. It's all their fault.

Bill aimlessly floated through the empty space of the universe.  He had been blasted out of his previous fandom, and while he did have the ability to move, he didn't have much motivation to do so.  That is until he passed a rather large castle-ship and felt a force — five rather, though they were closely intertwined — calling him. 

 

He willed himself to float over, phasing through a wall.  He could feel about twelve strongly present auras.  "Humans, yippee!  Although... They seem to be bound to souls older than me... Meh.  I'll deal with that later."

 

He danced through the air, counting ‘Eeny, meeny, miny, softly before yelling, “Moe!”  And pointing at the door painted with a black ‘V’.  It intrigued him, how every other door on the hall was painted in such vibrant colors and decorated to fit its owner, yet this one was so simple.  

 

He phased through the door and nearly gagged at how  _ neat  _ the room was.  Looking in the drawers, all of the kid’s clothes were neatly folded and organized.  Even his  _ socks _ were set in matching pairs.  The rest of the room was spotless, the only decorative item being a helmet sitting on top of the dresser, and it was likely that it didn’t fit inside anything else.  

 

"Alrighty,” He sing-songed.  “Let’s take a look in that pretty little head of yours.”  He manifested his powers into a human body, lightly plopping down on the kid’s — really he was older than his comrades, but just a babe compared to Bill himself — chest.  Running his fingers over the other’s chest and giving their biceps a squeeze he mumbled, “Damn, I wouldn't mind taking a bite of this.”  He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind and placed slender fingers on each side of the kid’s temples.  

 

The intensity of their thoughts made Bill let out a small gasp as he was sucked in.  It sent him through a whirlwind of thoughts, all ranging from sappy family memories to experiences of intense torture and the feral feeling to survive.  He struggled to pull himself out, as it was like a black hole, pulling him in and not wanting to let go.  

 

Once he finally got himself out, Bill let some energy flow to his fingertips and pulled the kid into the mindscape.  They jolted, stumbling back away from Bill and into a defensive stance.   
  
“What do you want!”  They called out apprehensively.   
  
Chill.  Now, I couldn’t help but notice, but wow kid you're pretty fucked up in here.”  He tapped his pointer finger to his temple a couple times.  “Here let’s make a deal.  You come calling whenever I need ‘cha to, I take away the nightmares."     
  
“I don’t- I’m not…”   
  
  
“Think it over.  I wouldn’t need you right away, so you can stay with your team, but maybe later.  So?”  They pulled at their lower lip with their teeth, mulling over the decision.  After sucking in a deep breath, they looked him dead in the eye.   
  
“Alright.”  Bill stepped forward, a large grin plastered on his face.  They shook, Bill silently applauding the kid for not flinching at the fire, and completed the deal.   
  
“Plus, you’re hot, so maybe I won’t hold you to it after all.”  He knew he would, he never just dropped a deal.  But before they could worm in a reply, Bill disappeared with a pop, and they fell into a calming darkness.


End file.
